Une relation inatendue
by La potterhead
Summary: Quand Draco embrasse la mauvaise personne, et qu'ils ressentent tous deux des sentiments interdits... Entre la haine et l'amour il n'y a qu'un pas (ou un baiser)...


**Une relation inatendue**

Draco Malfoy se dirigeait vers son lit en ruminant de bien sombres pensées.  
-Non mais quelle connerie! Ragea-t-il.

Pansy se dirigea vers le jeune homme blond, avant de lui proposer de s'asseoir à ses côtés sur un fauteuil. Proposition qu'il refusa.

-Que se passe-t-il? Questionna la jeune femme, ne voyant visiblement pas le désarreoi dans lequel pataugeait Draco.

Il regarda Pansy d'un air dédaigneux avant de se diriger vers son dortoir tout en l'ignorant superbement.  
-Non mais quelle connerie! Répéta-t-il.  
Comment lui, le Prince des Serpentard, adoré de sa maison et plus particulièrement de la gente feminine, avait-il put se retrouver si bas? Jamais il n'avait fait une aussi grosse erreur. Il avait mit un point d'honneur à crtaine règle, et voilà qu'il venait d'en violer une bonne dizaine. Car oui, Draco Malfoy avait une liste de principe, afin de sortir avec des filles. La plus importante était de ne jamis s'approcher de Gryffondor. Raté. Ne jamis resté avec une personne proche, ou soutenant, Potter. Raté.  
Il s'allongea sur son lit et regarda le plafond en se touchant les lèvres. Il avait aimé ça, il avait répondu à ça. Draco Malfoy était probablement tombé bien bas.

Il l'avait embrassé. Lui. Celui que tout le monde aimait et adorait. Lui qui était consideré comme le bien incarné. C'était totalement surnaturelle. Plus il y pensait et plus il trouvait cela absurde. Que dirait les gens s'ils savaient. Ils riraient probablement en n'y croyant pas. A vrai dire, il n'était pas sur d'y croire lui même. Comment lui, Draco Malfoy avait put l'embrassé lui, Harry Potter?

Son père le renierais si il venait à apprendre que son fils, en plus d'être gay, avait embrassé Potter. Draco finit par s'endormir, toujours obnubilé par ses pensées. Il ignorait qu'au même moment, un jeune Gryffondor avait eu exactement les mêmes pensées avant de sombrer dans un sommeil réparateur.

Harry se réveilla le lendemain matin, et sa première pensée fut pour Draco. Il se maudit, et dire qu'il était tombé sous le charme du magnifique Draco Malfoy... Harry en était sur, il était amoureux de lui, et il sentait que cela lui causeras quelque ennuis plus tard. ais ce qui était fait est fait, après tout.

Il sortis de la salle commune une fois prêt, et se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, sans attendre Ron et Hermione. Il savait qu'il ne pourrait supporté leur regard, d'un côté, Hermione aurait compris, comme à son habitude, et en aurait probablement informé Ron, qui lui en aurait voulu. Il grogna et, d'un coup un bras sortit de nulle part en l'attrapant.

Il reconnut cette main entre mille. Elle était d'une froideur dé .

Il fut tiré dans une salle de classe totalement déserte de toute sorte de vie. Il se retourna et rencontra deux prunelles d'un gris acier magnifique. Il continua cette exploration visuelle en descendant ses yeux sur des lèvres d'une paleur étonante, mais si douce.

-Harry, il faut que... Commenca le blond

-Je suis désolé pour hier, Draco. Je ne voulais pas te... gêné. Le coupa Harry.

-Non, Harry. Laisses moi parler. J'ai toujours mis un point d'honneur afin de ne pas faire des choses que je pourrais regretté après. En t'embrassant, j'en ai violé la plupart...

-Donc m'embrasser était une erreur, souffla le brun, blessé.

-Non! Enfin oui... je ne sais pas. Laisses moi parler, sans me couper cette fois ci. Donc, ces règles étaient pourtant simples. Ne pas s'approcher de quelqu'un te soutenant ou étant proche de toi. Ne jamais embrasser quelqu'un venant de Gryffondor. J'ai tout ruiné en t'embrassant... J'ai trahis mon père, mes principes et probablement ma Maison...

Harry, blessé, le coupa en se levant.

-Alors je vais y aller. Je ne voudrais pas que l'un de tes principes stupides s'effondre parce que tu m'as parlé, ou ne serait-ce que parce que tu as croisé mon regard.

Pour Draco, la scène se passa au ralenti. Harry, les larmes au yeux, se rapprochait de la poignée. Draco réfléchissait à toute vitesse, il l'aimait, il ne pouvait le nier. Harry posa sa main sur la poignée. Mais et son père, et les principes Malfoy? Harry tourna la poignée. L'aimait-il vraiment? Oui, il n'en avait aucun doute. Harry l'aimit-il vraiment? Les lames était là pour le prouver. Mais il ne pouvait pas, non? Harry commença à pousser la porte. Il devait probablement l'arreter et l'embrasser comme un fou... mauvaise idée. Harry sortit, se retourna lui jeta un dernier regard remplis de tristesse et de larme, et partit sans un mot.

Draco resta assis sur sa chaise, abasourdit. Il sentait les larmes monté. Il l'avait laissé partir. Mais ou avait-il la tête, il pouvait avoir la fille qu'il voulait rien qu'en claquant les doigts. Il était Drago Malfoy bon sang! Mais alors, pourquoi ne voulait-il plus aucune fille. Il ne le voulait que lui, et ce dernier regard restait gravé dans sa mémoire. Il avit été sur le point de se jeté sur lui. Il l'aimait, et il avait tout gaché, il était trop tard. Il ne fit pas attention au larmes qu'il laissait maintenant coulées librement sur sa joue. Non! Il n'était pas trop tard.

Il essuya rageusement les larmes qui coulait à coeur joie et se leva. Il allait retrouvé Harry, qui était probablemnt dans la Grande Salle. Il allait montré à tout le monde à quel point il aimait ce petit Gryffondor. Il seras bientôt SON petit Gryffondor.

Il partit en courant en direction de la Grande Salle, ouvrit les portes avec force, et il le vit. Granger et Weasmoche essayait, vainement à ce qu'il pouvait voir, ce qu'avait eur ami. Harry leva les yeux et croisa son regard, il dit quelque chose à ses amis , se leva et se dirigea vers la sortie. Draco s'avança vers lui.

-Il t'es si insupportable que ça de me voir?

-Laisse-moi passer... souffla le jeune homme.

-Non. Pas avant que tu m'ai écouté.

-Je t'ai assez écouté pour savoir ce que tu pensais.

Le silence se fit dans la Grande Salle et tous les regrads convergèrent vers les deux jeunes qui discutaient.

-Alors pas avant que tu ais vu ce que j'ai a faire.

-Et que veux-tu? Demanda Harry en redressant le regard vers le jeune et magnifique Serpentard.

-Cela, souffla-t-il.

Et soudainement, prit d'une soudaine inspiration, il se baissa lentement et l'embrassa avec douceur et amour. Il sentit Harry répondre à ce baiser.

Il glissa une main sur la taille du jeune homme et une autre dans ses cheveux tout en le pressant un peu plus contre lui. Harry passa ses mains dans le dos du jeune homme. A bout de souffle, ils se séparèrent, et Draco plongea son regard dans ces prunelles vert émeraudes. Plus rien ne comptaient. Pas même le cri indigné de Pansy, de colère de Weasmoche et de surprise de Granger. Cétait juste lui et moi, pensa-t-il. Draco se foutait de tout le reste. Peu importe de ce que penseras son père en l'apprenant. Il l'aimait, et lui l'aimait aussi.

Harry Potter et Draco Malfoy, voilà un couple qui fit sensation. Ces deux élèves que tout opposait. De la Maison jusqu'au caractère. Mais il n'en avait que faire. Personne n'avait jamais vu Malfoy sourire autant, et personne n'avait vu Harry arreter de s'en faire pour Voldemort. Tous les deux étaient plus fort ensemble, et, tous les deux ignoraient que bientôt, l'un des deux porteras le nom de l'autre.

* * *

Suite à une demande, un OS sur le couple Drarry, comme vous l'avez probablement remarqué. En éspérant que vous avez aimé, si vous avez des demandes de fic sur un couple, allez y!

Je n'étais pas fan du couple Drarry alors j'en ai fais un OS car il y aura probablement certain couple que je n'aime pas dans vos propositions, et je trouve que cela ne sert à rien d'écrire une fic sur quelque chose que l'on aime pas.

Enfin bref, sur ce

Bizz


End file.
